Maybe It's Enough
by Horse-Girl5678
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ella feels confused and sad. Topher feels unimportant and invisible. The two accidentally meet during the monkey challenge, and realize that having only one person there for you might just be enough.


**What would happen if a certain Chris wannabe and a sing-songy princess had a run in during a challenge?**

Ella was confused. She was also sad, and felt betrayed, but most of all she was confused. Dave had been so kind to her, and treated her like a real princess. Ella was positive that he liked her, only to be crushed when his feelings for Sky were revealed.

Ella hung back from the rest of her team as they pursed a monkey that held a coin, necessary for winning the challenge. She was not in her usual mood, happy and joyful to be a part of the world. The forest seemed to note her change in mood, as the birds did not chirp and no animals were in sight. This only made Ella feel worse. Animals were the one constant in her life, and now even they were gone.

Ella hated this.

Topher was on a mission. He opted to run away from his team, searching instead for Chris. Topher had a plan to "sway" the opinions of the producers of Total Drama. He wanted to have a chance at his dream job, which just so happened to be Chris's job.

Topher found success in his own pursuit. After a very extremely deliberate run-in with Chris, Topher found himself dialing the number to call the producers. His mood was suddenly increased, as he was filled with new hope that maybe he would stand out for once. No longer would he be just another face that you pass by in the hallway. Topher would be somebody.

Topher loved this.

Perhaps it is true that opposites attract, including opposite moods.

Ella found herself separated from her team. They either hadn't noticed her lagging or they hadn't cared. She figured it was the latter. Ella stopped in her tracks, losing all motivation to continue the challenge. Her heart had been broken, and Ella felt like a fool. Singing would lift her mood, but even that had been taken away from her.

With a sigh, Ella let her knees collapse and she sat on the ground, hugging her knees to her face and allowing herself to cry.

Topher found himself lost. Perhaps separating himself from the rest of his team in a forest unknown to him wasn't the wisest decision. He decided that the path heading west was the one he came from, so he began running down that path. Topher was stopped in his tracks as he heard an odd crying sound. He took a few steps closer, and saw that it was Ella who was weeping.

Topher contemplated his next actions. Did he ask her a bunch of embarrassing questions, like a good host? Or did he comfort her like a friend?

The answer wasn't easy. Topher and Ella were barely acquaintances. They had never spoken, and were on separate teams. Topher knew Ella lived in her own world, filled with fantasies. Ella knew that Topher was obsessed with being like Chris. And for these reasons, perhaps the two felt too unsimilar to try and forge a friendship.

Ella was alerted of Topher's presence when he stepped on a twig. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, embarrassed to be seen this way over a boy.

"I'm sorry…" Topher said, embarrassed that he had be caught staring at the girl.

"No, it's okay," Ella responded. Her voice was weak from crying. "I guess I should find me team."

Ella stood up, and began to walk away when Topher stopped her. "Wait, Ella. Is everything okay?"

"Um… yes," Ella answered. "Okay, no. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems."

"Well if you want to talk about it…" Topher offered, awkwardly reaching a hand behind his head.

Ella glanced around nervously. Could she trust this stranger? "It's just boy problems."

"Dave?" Topher guessed.

"How did you know?" Ella gasped. She had hoped that her affections had gone unnoticed, so she didn't make a bigger fool out of herself that she already had.

"I'm trying to be a TV show host. I pay attention," Topher joked. More seriously, he added, "And I saw what he did last challenge, with your shoe. I saw how that affected you."

"I guess I was desperate," Ella confessed. She took a few steps towards Topher. "Most guys steer clear of me. I'm the weird girl, everywhere I go."

"You aren't weird," Topher protested. "You see a beauty in nature that no one else sees."

"Thanks," Ella mumbled. "So why are you out here?"

"Um…" Topher suddenly felt selfish and stupid for his actions. Here was Ella, trying to keep peace in everything and being appreciative of what she had. Topher was trying to sabotage Chris's job for his own benefit.

"Oh, okay," Ella said quietly. "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I should go."

"I was trying to ruin Chris's career," Topher exclaimed without meaning to. Ella's eyes went wide. She knew Topher aspired to be like the host, but sabotaging his career was a low blow.

"But why would you do that?" Ella asked.

"I live in a family with six other kids, and I'm the fourth. I'm not the oldest, the first to graduate or get married or have kids. And I'm not the youngest, the baby of the family who my parents cling on to. I'm just there," Topher explains. "I'm not the smartest kid in school, I'm not on any sports teams or and clubs. It's like I don't exist. I'm just another person being passed by in the hallway."

"Is that why you want to be a TV host so badly?"

"I just want people to know me," Topher said. "Back at my school, Total Drama is extremely popular. I thought that when I was accepted as a contestant, people would know me. But then someone else from my school got accepted onto the show-"

"Wait, you know someone from your school here?"

"Sky. She goes to my school," Topher said.

"Oh," Ella said, shifting her eyes to look at the ground.

"I didn't know her at the time, but everyone else did. No one even cared that I was on the show, but Sky was suddenly a princess or something. She ruined everything," Topher muttered.

"I know the feeling," Ella said, a sad smile on her face. "Only she didn't ruin anything. Dave likes her. That's out of my control."

The two were silent for a minute, before Topher spoke again.

"Dave is an idiot for not seeing how great you are," Topher offered. "You care about everything—and everyone—wholeheartedly."

"Thanks," Ella whispered. Maybe, just maybe, Topher would end up being someone she could see in her future as a good friend. And perhaps Ella had room in Topher's future as well.

But there was a challenge going on, and both campers knew that they needed to find their teams quickly, or risk being voted off.

Ella and Topher bid each other goodbye.

Topher felt like he mattered just a little bit more. Maybe no one else knew who he was, but now Ella did.

Ella felt more accepted. Everyone else might see her as a freak, but Topher cared.

And maybe that was enough.

**So this was just a quick one-shot that came to mind after seeing the fourth and fifth episodes. I always liked the idea of Topher/Ella. I swear I read a spoiler that said they end up together, but I guess** **I imagined it or misread it or something. Oh well.**

**I apologize if there are any mistakes in this. I wrote this extremely quickly late at night after a week of being a camp counselor for a bunch of kids. I'm tired, okay :P**

**This is also my first published Total Drama fanfic! I always thought that my first one would be of the original cast, but that didn't happen. Maybe my next one?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this! Leave a review telling me what you think.**


End file.
